Battlefield
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: It was all that kept them fighting to stay together, despite everything fighting against them.


_**A/N: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the song, "Please Don't Leave Me." That belongs to Pink! Also, I changed some stuff around on my profile and added a little poem that came to me late on night. Can you please read that and let me know what you think? Thank you, always!  
**_

_**Battlefield**_

**_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
When my heart is....broken_**

_**  
**_Sonny couldn't believe that this was really happening to her. She and Chad had just gotten into a fight, which wasn't anything at all unusual considering that they fought like cats and dogs every second, but this time was different. This time, Chad had walked out the door.

Sonny pulled her head up from her hands and glanced longingly towards the door where he had just walked out, leaving her behind. She hadn't meant anything she had said to him, she never did. It was just what the two of them had always done since they had first met – they fought, they tore each other down, broke down each other's barriers, burned each other's bridges. Each word, each sentence, each confrontation was a fight. They had been walking on eggshells for a while now, and it was only getting worse now that they had started dating.

It had began about three weeks ago and already, they were through – or at least Sonny hoped not. Maybe he would come back. He just needed time to blow off some steam before coming back with two diet sodas, popcorn, and her favorite movie – just like any other fight. She just needed to give him time.

But then again, she had never said that she hated him and wished he wasn't such a stupid, selfish, egotistical pig. Yeah, maybe she had gone a little too far with that statement. Sonny once again cradled her head in her hands and reflected upon what had just taken place. It was like the memory was a broken record, playing over and over and over again in her mind – not leaving her alone, not letting her forget that it was her that drove him away – possibly for good.

"What do you mean you were out with Portlyn?" Sonny had demanded.

"We were just going over our lines together," Chad answered, his voice already defensive, "It's what we _always_ do."

"But you and I were supposed to go to Arcadia together. You chose _her_ over _me_!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sonny," Chad had rolled his eyes. Now that Sonny thought about it, it was pretty ridiculous. She had known that Chad and Portlyn went over lines a day before filming. She knew that there was nothing going on between them, she knew that even thinking such a thing was stupid. But she was in a bad mood, which was no excuse, and as always, resorted to using Chad as her personal punching bag – not that he never did the same to her. It was an unspoken thing between the two of them – something neither could explain.

"_I'm_ being ridiculous?" Sonny had shouted, "_You_ are the one that went behind your girlfriend's back to spend time with your on-screen romance!"

"There is nothing going on between Portlyn and me!" Chad insisted, "Trust me."

"How can I, Chad?"

This argument had continued for about fifteen minutes before Chad finally grabbed his brown, leather jacket from the hook and stormed off, slamming the door behind him as if it had been the cause of all his problems.

Now, Sonny wanted nothing more than to apologize, to explain that she was just mad and hadn't meant any of the things she had said.

If only it was that easy.

_**  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me**_

_**  
**_Sonny dialed the number she had memorized all too well. He wasn't picking up and the fact that he was most likely ignoring her, made Sonny's temper even hotter. On the fifth ring, the voice mail picked up.

"Hello – C.D.C here! If you are trying to reach me, I'm too busy to care."

Sonny growled and pressed the redial button. He still wasn't picking up. Finally, she decided to just leave a message and hope for the best. Maybe he would reply after he had time to think everything over. After the beep, Sonny left her message.

"Chad, hey it's me – Sonny. Look, I just wanted to say that I am _really_ sorry for everything. I was just angry and I didn't mean any of the things that I said. I just was yelling and not one word of it was true. I am really sorry and I…I love…"

The voicemail cut off and Sonny was left to hang up her phone and try to just relax. He would come back. He just had to.

Chad Dylan Cooper listened to the girl's defeated voice on the other end. She seemed at a complete loss and it was killing him. He longed to call her back and say that they were fine and go back to living their normal lives but he knew that wasn't possible.

Besides, what good would it do if the next day and the next, they would be right back to where they were – fighting, hating each other, miserable. It just couldn't work.

_**  
How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise**_

_**  
**_She hated feeling so angry, hated feeling so enslaved to her anger without any control over it. She usually was happy, chipper and joyful. But that was before she had started dating Chad – before any of this mess that they called their relationship started. Tawni had told her that it was a bad idea to start dating Chad. She had warned her against this kind of thing happening.

"Sonny," she had said, "You can't do this. You and Chad hate each other."

"We love each other, too!" Sonny had objected.

"I can see that," Tawni had sighed, "_Everyone_ can see that you two are madly in love and it drives you both insane. You love each other so much but you can't even be in the same room as each other without fighting or yelling or cursing each other. Imagine what it would be like if you two started dating. It will end disastrously terrible and I, Tawni Hart, do not pick up pieces. I don't pick up anything actually. That's what my maid is for…"

Sonny had pretty much toned her out after that. Now she was thinking that Tawni – yes, _Tawni Hart_ – had actually been right. Now that was a pretty frightening thought.

Sonny put her phone away and worked on moving on. She decided it would be good for her to go to Arcadia anyways but with Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. They always made her feel better. Of course, being the friends they were, all agreed.

Of course having the luck she did, Sonny just happened to run into Chad at Arcadia.

They had just walked through the door when she saw him sitting alone, slurping a Mushy and looking pretty darn miserable if she did say so herself. His head was in his palm and he was stirring his Mushy until it was nothing but, well, mush.

Sonny eyes him and the others got the idea. Tawni burst out laughing and Nico, Grady, Zora, and Sonny followed suit. Chad glanced up from his drink but the second his eyes met Sonny's, they grew cold, stone. Sonny's heart sank as Nico put an arm over her shoulders and lead her over to a booth opposite of Chad.

"Just act like you're happy," Tawni smiled, "It'll make him so mad!"

"But I don't want him mad," Sonny lowered her eyes, "I don't want to make it worse. I'm sorry – I just need some fresh air."

"Want me to come with you?" Tawni offered.

"I'll be okay."

Tawni shrugged and Sonny scooted out of the booth and headed out the door. Once outside, she sat down on the cement and leaned her head against the brick wall. It was as if her heart was shattering into a million different pieces and Sonny was sure that it had to be the worse pain in the world.

_**  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry.  
Please, please don't leave me**_

_**  
**_Chad watched walk out the door and stood up to follow her. He had to walk past the table where her friends sat and endure their stares. He was pretty sure the little one, Zorro, or whatever her name was, was trying to telepathically kill him. He shook the thought from his head and walked out the door and off to find Sonny. He had to try and make this right. The pain was too much to bear.

"Sonny," Chad said as he sat down next to her.

"Chad," Sonny adverted her gaze from him, "What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you if that's alright?"

Sonny didn't know what to say to that. She couldn't say no, so instead, she nodded and allowed him.

"We're in a mess, aren't we?" Chad asked, the answer obvious, "How did we get so bad?"

Sonny shrugged, "We've never gotten along – even before dating. We've always been at each other's throats and we've always driven each other mad. It's what we do rather we like it or not."

"Well I don't like it."

"Me either."

"What should we do?" Chad asked.

"We both know the logical answer to that," Sonny met his gaze, her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"I don't like the logical answer."

"Me either."

"I don't want to fight with you, Sonny. I hate us tearing each other apart, ripping each other down."

"I wasn't even mad at you," Sonny attempted a weak smile, "I was just having a bad day. I've never been so cruel and mean or said anything so awful to anyone until we started dating. It's like we're each other's personal punching bag."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I don't want to hurt you either," Sonny admitted, "Everything's a contest to us, Chad. It's always been, even our fights. Whoever digs the deepest, cuts the hardest wins."

"Wins a broken heart," it was Chad's turn to feel the sting of the tears behind his eyes.

They sat there on the sidewalk for a while before Chad put his arm around her tiny frame and she laid her head upon his shoulder. If anyone where to walk by, they would assume that they were a sweet, young couple madly in puppy-love. How wrong they would be!

_**  
Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,  
It's gonna come right back to this.  
Please, don't leave me.  
No.  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

_**  
**_"We need to settle this," Sonny finally said as they stood outside the entrance of Sonny's dressing room, "I need to know if we are done or not."

"I need to know too," Chad agreed, "The only problem is that I don't know. I don't know if it's over for us or not."

"Do you want it to be over?" Sonny asked, playing with the tips of her hair, trying to busy herself and not focus on the painful question.

"Sonny," Chad placed his hands on her shoulders, "I would rather grow old and lose all my looks and get age spots than lose you. You are my best friend, my girlfriend, and all that is important to me. Without you…I don't even want to think about that."

Sonny let a smile creep across her face, "Chad…"

Chad reflected her smile in his own and said slowly and sternly, "_I love you, Sonny Munroe._"

"I love you too, Chad but…what if we fight again – which I know we will. It is inevitable with us."

"I know," Chad brought his face closer to hers so their noses were practically touching, his hands still firm upon her shoulders, "We might say things we don't mean and we might hate each other at times but our hate won't last – it never does. The only thing that will last is our love for one another. Isn't that the only thing that matters?"

"Yes," Sonny nodded her agreement, "I don't want to lose you because of some stupid fight."

"I will never leave you, Sonny. No matter how bad we are to each other."

"I will never leave you either."

"I wasn't doing anything with Portlyn," Chad said once again, "Believe that."

"I do," Sonny said honestly.

"I could never cheat on you, Sonny. You're perfect. No one compares."

"Forgive me?" Sonny offered.

"Always," Chad's voice was serious before his lips upturned in a smirk, "You know – we should really seal this agreement to make it official, you know. It'd only be proper."

"You want to kiss me, don't you?" Sonny asked, a smile spreading across her face.

And with once motion of Chad's lips against hers, Sonny got her answer and her forgiveness.

_**  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me**_

Chad and Sonny were an interesting pair. They fought like cats and dogs, they cursed each other and at times, hated each other. Their love wasn't easy for them, but then again, neither had asked for easy. They knew the challenge they were stepping into long before starting a relationship. He drove her insane and she made him mad with anger, but they loved each other.

The words they said were cruel at times, but the cruel words faded and the words of love and kindness lasted. Their love was strong, stronger than their hate and that was all that matter.

It was all that kept them fighting to stay together, despite everything fighting against them.


End file.
